


I Wanna See You Out That Door

by TheAuthor44



Series: The ByeByeBye Collection [4]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: Max and Zoey fight the only way rational adults do - by slamming every door in their apartment.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: The ByeByeBye Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	I Wanna See You Out That Door

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment of the ByeByeBye Collection - angst with just a bit of humor. This collection deescalated itself. Enjoy!

Zoey and Max entered their apartment with an unsettling silence hanging in the air. Tensions were high and escalating every second that went by without either of them saying a word. As Max went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Zoey followed making her way to the fridge. When he saw Zoey looking at him from behind the fridge door, Max slammed the cabinet shut with a loud bang when the wood made contact. Zoey followed suit, slamming the fridge door with the same amount of force. The magnets holding their pictures shifted, with some falling to the floor but no one moved to pick them up. As Max placed his glass under the sink and filled it with water, Zoey’s eyes stayed focused on him.

“You gonna keep staring at me? Or do you have something you’d like to say?” Max asked as he took his first sip.

“Just trying to figure out why the hell you’re still mad at me.”

“Wrong answer.” Max said, dropping the glass on the counter before heading towards the bedroom. After throwing his suit jacket on the bed, he was halfway done removing his tie before Zoey came in through the doorway.

“I already apologized. What did you want me to do? Ignore it?” She asked. Max chose to just ignore her, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. “You know I can’t ignore heart-songs Max. If I do, they haunt me until I do something about it.”

Max opened the door just enough to pop his head out in response.

“I asked you to just hold off until tomorrow. Twelve hours. Twelve hours and you couldn’t even give me that.” He said, slamming the door again when he was finished.

“Ugh! You are acting like such a child! Well, you know what you’re not the only one who can slam doors!” Zoey walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her with as much force as she could muster. She leaned on the couch to kick her heels off when Max came storming out from behind the previously closed bedroom door.

“You think _I’m_ acting like a child! Which one of us just went ahead and did whatever she wanted – consequences be damned!”

“I _have_ to do that. That’s how I handle having this power!”

“Sure Zoey, because you’ve never gone and done anything reckless before and blamed it all on your powers.” Max said, bringing back the use of air-quotes.

“You used to understand. You’ve been there for me before when the results of my powers happened at the most inopportune times. Do I need to remind you of ‘Pressure’?”

“That was different. _That_ was an uncontrollable glitch. You had total control over waiting until we weren’t at my new boss’s house to expose his feelings for his business partner to the entire company!”

“I heard them singing! All I did was follow them around the house. I didn’t know the end of the song was going to find them actually … _doing things_ in his home office! It spun out of control.”

“Here’s a thought – if you hear a song, don’t follow the choreography!”

“I have to help! You know I have to help!”

“Oh really? Well tell me Zoey, who exactly were you helping tonight? The two men in their seventies you outed? Their wives who were in even more shock? Or me, your boyfriend who for one night just needed to impress his new bosses?”

“How many times can I apologize! I’m sorry but you know that being with me includes all of my Zoey shenanigans that I get myself into!”

“I know that!” Max yelled.

“You do?! Then why are we yelling!”

“Because I’m still pissed!”

“Well go slam something else because I’m done apologizing!”

“FINE!” Max said turning back around towards the bedroom and slamming the door.

“FINE!” Zoey turned the opposite direction grabbing the first door she could, slamming it behind her.

A while later Max emerged from the bedroom, ready to apologize, and was surprised to not find Zoey anywhere. He looked in the kitchen, the study, everywhere he could think.

“Zo?” he called out. Max was met with silence, suddenly fearing that he had driven her away. That was, until he heard a muffled voice call out to him.

“ _You still mad_?”

“No. I’m sorry I … where _are_ you right now?” Max looked around, his gaze finally landing on the only door in the entire apartment he didn’t open. “You’re in the closet, aren’t you?” He pulled on the handle and, sure enough, found Zoey standing in-between their coats.

“I just marched into the first door I saw. I was blinded with rage.” Zoey said, giving Max a sheepish smile.

“Ironic choice, considering how this all got started.” Max joked. “Get it? … Zo?”

“ _Oh, I get it_.” Zoey said, as she closed herself back into the closet.


End file.
